Estrella Fugaz
by oxybry
Summary: Todo comenzó con una historia sobre su estrella fugaz... Y luego se convirtió en una historia de amor, una de un tipo diferente. Serie de drabbles padre/hija.
1. Estrella Fugaz

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

¿Sabes? Mami es como una estrella fugaz.

Una estrella fugaz, si eso es, de repente aparece brillante, deslumbrante única como ninguna otra, ilumina todo a su paso, nadie puede evitar admirar su belleza, nadie puede evitar sentirse atraído por su luz. Si, su luz porque eso es lo que ella le trae al mundo, eso es lo que trae a nuestras vidas. Brilla intensamente, vive al máximo, corre, sueña, ama. Nos ama.

¿Sabes? Así como una estrella fugaz ilumina el cielo nocturno, ella fue la luz que se abrió paso en mi oscuridad.

Pero ¿sabes?

Las estrellas fugaces brillan y arden intensamente por un breve instante de tiempo su belleza es inigualable al igual que la de tu madre, pero luego desaparecen llevándose su luz con ellas dejándonos solo el recuerdo de su brillo, pero ella, ella nunca dejará de brillar, su amor, su entrega, su vida pero sobre todo tu mi pequeña Hoshi son la prueba de ello, tu mi pequeña estrella que compartes su brillo, tu mi pequeña estrella eres su mejor regalo.


	2. Hora del baño

Juliena Hizuri miro con amor la escena que veía en el baño, no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor.

Kuon en la tina con su hija, sosteniéndola delicadamente en sus brazos, lavando con delicadeza sus rubios cabellos, mientras ella golpeteaba el agua con las manos tratando de alcanzar el patito de juguete, sus risas y balbuceos inundando el lugar.

Kuon, le hablaba y Hoshi, como siempre lo miraba con esos profundos ojos dorados herencia de su madre llenos de fascinación mientras le dedicaba toda su atención, para luego terminar los dos jugando en el agua.

Juliena sintió las lágrimas asomar en sus ojos, recordando a la persona que debería estar ocupando su lugar.

—Kyoko-chan, deberías estar aquí, ella se parece tanto a ti.

Silenciosamente se alejó.

* * *

**NA.** Quería darles algo bonito y tierno sobre la relación padre e hija, algo así como una secuela pero la verdad he terminado hecha un mar de lágrimas. Perdón


	3. Papá

Entró a la habitación de su hija, quien al verlo le dedicó su más brillante sonrisa, estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara. Él, sin dudarlo la tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está la muñeca de papá? —dijo haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en la barriga, las risas de Hoshi haciendo eco en toda la casa.

Su pequeña estrella lo miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados un momento y poniendo su manita en su mejilla empezó a balbucear.

—pa, blu ,bla, pa, pa PAPÁ, papá —empezó a aplaudir y reírse, repitiéndolo uno y otra vez como un cantico.

Abrazo a su hija y la levanto hacia el aire sonriendo —quien es la nena de papá, quien es la más inteligente, papá y mamá te aman con todo el corazón.

Lo miro nuevamente y señalando un retrato en la mesita de noche balbuceó.

—Papá…, Mamá, mamá.

Sonrió al ver la foto de él junto a su esposa durante su último Hanami.

—Si mi estrellita esa es Mamá.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó y rodó por su mejilla.


	4. Dientes

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat no es mio**

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito entro con sumo cuidado en la casa de su representado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado pero Kuon casi lo come vivo cuando lo llamo esa mañana.

Entró en la sala para encontrarse con una Hoshi llorando a todo pulmón, el celular de Kuon babeado, juguetes por doquier.

Kuon volvió a la sala, estaba hecho un desastre, los cabellos revueltos, la ropa babeada,arrugada y desacomodada, círculos negros bajo los ojos, mirada desesperada en sus ojos, la última vez que lo vio así fue después de aquel día…

—Kuon ¿Qué paso? —El mencionado solo le mostró el gotero que traía en las manos y gruño.

—Dientes.

—¡Oh! Venga descansa un rato yo me quedo con mi adorada sobrina.

—No le dejes nada a su alcance a lo morderá y babeara —dijo dando media vuelta hacia su cuarto para caer muerto en la cama.

—¡Ah Hoshi! Solo Kyoko-chan era capaz de ponerlo así. Parece que de tal palo tal astilla. Venga vamos a darte esa medicina antes que tu padre enloquezca.

Hoshi, le dedicó una brillante sonrisa mostrándole su primer diente un incisivo central de la mandíbula inferior


	5. Ninja

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat no es mio ni sus personajes**

* * *

Kuon, dejo a Hoshi jugando en el sofá y le dio la espalda mientras hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Craso error. Nunca, nunca le des la espalda a un niño. Mucho menos a una chiquilla enérgica, curiosa, que está aprendiendo a caminar.

Hoshi, por su parte había perdido todo el interés en la oveja que tenía entre manos y sus ojos brillaron al ver la bola de cristal con un hada que reposaba en la mesilla de café, arrodillada y apoyando sus bracitos regordetes en una de los cojines se levantó y con pasitos borrachos dio media vuelta y camino fuera del sofá.

Lo que sucedió a continuación nadie podrá decirlo con certeza. En un momento Kuon no estaba allí y al siguiente su espalda se torcía en un ángulo antinatural y su brazo se extendía atrapando a su hija en medio del aire antes del inminente choque con el piso.

Mientras a Kuon el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, Hoshi se reía y palmeaba las manos.

—Si tu madre no acabo conmigo estoy completamente seguro que tú lo harás —dijo revolviéndole los cabellos. Ahora papá tiene reflejos de ninja gracias a ti.

.

.

**NA. Gracias a mi padre por esos reflejos de ninja. ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí sin ellos?**


	6. Te extraño parte I: Tío

No fue una sorpresa cuando Kuon lo llamó. Había vuelto a llegar aquella época del año.

Sho, le mostraba a su sobrina de 4 años como tocar la guitarra, cuando notó su cara triste y acongojada.

—Hoshi, ¿qué sucede cariño?

—Tío... —comenzó a hablar con pequeñas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos— ¿Hice algo malo?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso cariño?

—Papá… Él no me sonrió, no me abrazo.

—No estrellita, no has hecho nada mal, tú papá esta… Triste, muy triste.

—¿Por qué? —sus ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Él extraña mucho a tu mamá…

Hoshi, después de pensarlo por un momento le preguntó.

—¿Tú también la extrañas tío?

—Si cariño, yo también la extraño —y sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas no derramadas.

_'Todo el tiempo'_

* * *

NA. 1era parte de 3, ¿Será que todavía leen esta historia?


	7. Te extraño parte II: Roto

Abrió la puerta y lo sorprendió lo que encontró.

—Sho — solo asintió con la cabeza a su saludo.

Lo miró por un momento y agradeció que Hoshi estuviera dormida. Solo este día del año el hombre frente a él se permitía romperse ante el dolor de su pérdida. No quería que Hoshi viera a su padre así.

—Necesitas un café.

Ambos bebieron su café en silencio.

—¿Dónde está?

—Durmiendo en mí cuarto.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes?, ella pensó que estabas enojado con ella.

—Yo nunca… Es solo que cada día… Se parece más a ella —dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—Lo sé…

—…

—Ve a casa Kuon, yo la cuidare por esta noche.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y dándole un beso de despedida en la frente le susurró.

—Lo siento mi pequeña estrella, papá te ama, te prometo que mañana todo estará bien.


	8. Te extraño parte III: Pequeños brazos

El día siguiente fue como prometió. Estuvieron juntos, comieron helado y vieron campanilla y el secreto de las hadas. Elección de Hoshi por supuesto, no podía recordar nada excepto que había muchas hadas y la fascinación brillando en los ojos de su hija al igual que algún día lo hizo en los de su esposa.

Ahora acostado en su cama pasaba sus dedos sobre el pequeño retrato de su esposa e hija, no escuchó los pequeños y suaves pasos en su habitación. Pero si sintió el peso en su cama.

—¿Hoshi? —dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

—Papi, no estés triste.

Y con toda la fuerza que una niña de 4 años puede tener lo rodeo lo mejor que pudo con sus pequeños brazos tratando de consolarlo.

El esfuerzo de su hija trajo más lágrimas a sus ojos y la envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos.

—¿Estas triste todavía?

—No mi pequeña estrella. Tú te llevaste la tristeza lejos con tu magia.

Ella no lo soltó, ni él a ella y pronto estuvieron dormidos en el confort de los brazos del otro. Una brillante estrella iluminándolos desde el cielo.


	9. Sobre cisnes y cascanueces

_Gracias mil por seguir leyendo_

.

.

Por primera vez sintió todas las miradas sobre él y no era precisamente por ser una figura pública, no esta vez tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era el único padre en la clase de ballet para madre/padre e hijas.

Toda la culpa era del cascanueces, desde que su hija vio la dichosa película no paro de insistir en que quería bailar ballet y como siempre cedió. No podía negarle nada a la luz de sus ojos.

Pero lo más curioso del asunto era que su hija quería aprender a bailar ballet pero se rehusaba escuchar a otro compositor que no fuera Piotr Tchaikovsky, porque según su pequeña hija Bach era muy lento, Mozart hacía mucho ruido y Vivaldi le daba miedo. Estaba seguro que si la ponía a escuchar algún otro su estrella terminaría por destrozar a todos los compositores de música clásica.

Tchaikovsky —recordó con melancolía— primero robaste a mi esposa con el lago de los cisnes y ahora robas a mi hija con el cascanueces. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

.

**NA**. La opinión de Hoshi no la mía XD. Personalmente me encanta Vivaldi

*El cascanueces y el lago de los cisnes son obras de música clásica compuestas por Piotr Tchaikovsky


	10. Libros

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat no me pertenece. Solo Hoshi**

* * *

Kuon estaba sentado en el sofá estudiando su libreto mientras veía a su pequeña hija arrugar el ceño y hacerle muescas al libro que tenía en las manos. Le salía la misma arruguita entre las cejas que a Kyoko cuando se enfurruñaba con él.

Dejo escapar un bufido y finalmente se dio por vencida dejando el libro a un lado.

—¿Qué pasa estrellita? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Nada —afirmó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos, la arruguita todavía visible en su frente.

—Ven aquí —dijo haciendo espacio entre sus piernas para que ella se sentara y tomó el libro.

—¿Leerías para mí?

Hoshi, cogió nuevamente el libro y comenzó a leer esta vez en voz alta.

—Oliver miró alrededor, nadie parecía buscar a su perrito perdi... Perdido, y ahora qué hago contigo le preguntó a Patch, no puedo dejar que te… Que te… Que te.

Kuon notó la frustración de su hija.

—Quedes —le señaló.

—No puedo dejar que te quedes solo —ella releyó.

—Esa es mi chica —elogió Kuon.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeño rostro. Para después seguir leyendo felizmente su libro a su padre, mientras el le ayudaba con una que otra palabra.

Horas más tarde cuando Kuu y Julie llegaran a visitar a su hijo y nieta los encontrarían dormidos en el sofá con el libro de Oliver y Patch reposando en sus regazos.

.


	11. Nana

La tormenta no paraba los truenos explotando y los rayos iluminando el cielo nocturno. La claridad dejando ver ver a la pequeña figura ocultándose temblorosa bajo sus cobertores, con su pequeño rostro manchado con los surcos de las lágrimas.

Otro trueno explotó, esta vez mucho más cercano y el tembloroso capullo de cobijas dejo escapar un grito parecido al de un animal herido.

Kuon, se despertó automáticamente ante el grito aterrado de su hija. Corrió hasta su habitación y con la luz del rayo que baño la habitación la vio temblando en su cama. Su alegre, desparpajada e independiente hija que no le temía a nada, tenía miedo de las tormentas.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su cama y sentándose en la cama la atrajo hacia si.

—¿Papi?

—Aquí estoy estrellita —dijo abrazándola.

—Tengo miedo.

—Shsss estrellita todo está bien —dijo acunándola contra su pecho tratando de calmarla, recordó la canción que su madre le cantará cuando el siendo un niño también le asustaban las tormentas y tomando aire comenzó a cantar.

El viento convierte nuestros árboles en creaturas

Y sus ramas parecen brazos, pero no son reales

Yo estoy contigo esta noche…

Para que lo sepas, incluso yo también fue un pequeño niño y estaba asustado

Ahora que he crecido, los años me han mostrado que la lluvia es parte de la vida,

Que esa lluvia que te trae cerca de mí, también cae en los ríos y la tierra

Y en bosques y playas creando el hermoso mundo que ves en las mañanas

Pero esta oscuro y es tarde

Entonces te sostendré y esperare a que tus asustados ojos se cierren.

.

Pronto su hija estuvo dormida aferrándose a su pecho.

* * *

**NA**.Vienna Teng's Lullaby for a Stormy Night. El fragmento es una adaptación mía al español.


	12. De disfraces y recuerdos

Esta, era la primera vez que su hija posaría para las cámaras y seria junto a él para la portada de la edición especial de Halloween de la revista _"padres hoy"._ Sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo cuando su pequeña hija camino hacia él con una gracia y elegancia que recordaban tanto a la de su madre. Lucia realmente hermosa ataviada en su elegante y esponjoso vestido de princesa con una sencilla tiara reposando en cabeza. Se robaba la atención y la mirada de todos los presentes. Vio sus ojos brillar con emoción quizás por verlo en su ajuar de príncipe, quizás por estar por primera vez delante de las cámaras y no pudo más que dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que solo le pertenecían a ella y de las que una vez fue únicamente dueña su madre. _'Tendrías que estar aquí para verla Kyoko, ella es una perfecta princesa, pero realmente extraño a la reina'_

Esa noche un dulce sueño, no… No un sueño… Un recuerdo se dibujó en su mente.

_Él, la miraba desde la cama, podía ver su perfil y la curvatura de su redondo vientre reflejado a la luz de la luna llena._

_—__¿Qué piensas?_

_—__Jamás había sido tan feliz, ya quiero tenerla en brazos, ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz._

_Hizo su camino hasta ella y colocando la mano en su vientre le hablo._

_—__Te estamos esperando mi pequeña futbolista __—__agregó al sentir sus animadas patadas._

_—__Ella siempre se emociona cuando escucha tu voz._

_—__Te amo tanto __—__sintió la patada contra su mano como si de un reclamo se tratara y dejando escapar una sonrisa agregó__— __las amo tanto._

_—__También te amo, los amo __—__agregó su esposa antes de fundir sus labios con los suyos._

Cuando semanas después la revista invadiera las estanterías, la edición especial de Halloween de _"padres hoy"_ se convertiría en la favorita de los medios, si, aquella portada que protagonizaron padre e hija. Aquella que mostraba a una pequeña princesa de bucles dorados cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda y ojos que brillaban con algo parecido a la adoración, sonreía dulcemente a su príncipe que se hincaba elegantemente ante ella depositando un beso en el revés de su mano, mientras ella con la otra se sujetaba de un árbol en medio de la pradera.

Sin duda una Hizuri dirían algunos, sin duda hija de la mariposa inmortal afirmarían otros

.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos.

¡Feliz fin de semana! y ¡Coman muchos dulces!


	13. Corazones compartidos

_—_Papi puedo ir a casa de Haruka.

—Pero Hoshi cariño, recuerdas que prometimos pasar el día juntos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó inclinando su cabeza como lo hacía su madre y luego dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—¿Algo va mal cariño?

—Prefiero pasar el día con Haruka.

—¿Haruka?

—Vamos papá, Haruka Tachibana mi mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?

—Ah si, ya la recuerdo, ojos azules, cabello negro ¿cierto?

_—_Sí, no te molesta ¿cierto? Quiero pasar el día con ella, es más divertido.

Sintió como si le clavara un puñal para luego retorcérselo y una escena vagamente familiar apareció en su mente

* * *

_—__Deberíamos ir a una cita esta noche __—__dijo abrazándola por detrás._

_—__No puedo._

_—__¿Cómo que no puedes?_

_—__Te lo dije hace días tengo una noche de chicas con Moko-san._

_—__Dile que no puedes ir y sal conmigo._

_—__No._

_—__Pero Kyoko, yo soy tu esposo._

_—__Lo sé Kuon __—__dijo dándole un beso__—__ pero ella es mi mejor amiga._

* * *

—Papá, la tierra a papá.

—Lo siento cariño, por supuesto que puedes ir, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes papá, yo puedo llegar sola —dijo mientras daba saltitos hacía la puerta.

—Se cuidadosa.

Él, dejo escapar un suspiro, su pequeña estrella ya no tan pequeña estaba creciendo muy rápido y ahora sentado solo en la sala sonrió porque nunca pensó que volvería a tener a otra Kanae Kotonami en su vida.


	14. De padres sobreprotectores y friendzones

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso, ¿Lo sabes? —le dijo Kanae parándose a su lado.

—No he hecho nada.

—Si no es así, me puedes explicar porque ese pobre chico ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo.

—No tengo la menor idea de que le habrá sucedido.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabes bastante bien. Además, ¿debo recordarte que a los 16 años tú ya estabas tratando de conquistar a Kyoko?

—Es diferente.

—Ilumíname... ¿Por qué es diferente?

—Es mi hija.

Kanae quiso darse contra la pared.

Afortunadamente para Kuon —pensó Kanae— su sobrina, no solo había heredado la belleza de su madre, sino también el despiste para todo lo que se trataba de asuntos amorosos. Ella no necesitaba a su padre para alejar al sinnúmero de pretendientes porque ella solita se había ganado el título de la reina del Friendzone.


	15. Dejando casa

La vio cerrar la última caja. Este era el día en que su pequeña estrella finalmente dejaría la casa para mudarse al campus de la universidad.

—Te voy a extrañar papá.

—No tienes que irte.

—Vamos papá ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Lo sé, es solo que te voy a extrañar.

—No voy a estar lejos.

Kuon, le hizo la cara de cachorro abandonado que tan bien funcionaba con su madre.

—Eso no es justo papá. Además aun voy a regresar los fines de semana a lavar la ropa y asegurarme que no te estés dejando morir de hambre.

Kuon, le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Que sucede papá?

—Justo ahora me recordaste a tu madre.

Ella, lo abrazó así como hacía cuando era una niña de 4 años.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó bajito, todavía envuelta en el abrazo.— Si quieres me puedo quedar.

—No digas tonterías estrellita, has peleado por esto. Tu viejo padre va a estar bien.

—Papá —lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro— tú no estás viejo. Ven, vamos a comer.

Después de la comida y sentados en el sofá viendo una vieja película protagonizada por sus padres susurró.

—Realmente te voy a extrañar papá.

—Yo también estrella, pero recuerda que no importa lo que pase esta siempre será tu casa, el lugar al que siempre podrás volver.

**...**

* * *

**...**

_Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews_

**Edades**

Kuon 49

Hoshi 17


	16. Al otro lado del mundo

—No es la primera vez que lo escuchas ¿no es así? —preguntó la mujer.

—No —dijo poniéndose la camisa.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Japón?

—En una semana. Quiero sorprender a Hoshi por su cumpleaños.

—Entonces, supongo que esto es una despedida —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él, solo asintió.

* * *

Iba camino al hotel cuando su teléfono sonó. Sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada?

—Vamos papá no hables como si no hubiésemos hablado hace dos días.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Genial solo un par de clases. Esta tarde tengo un par de escenas de "El científico y la médium". ¿Ya cenaste?

—Aún no, pero no te preocupes.

La línea permaneció en silencio por un momento. Extraño, dado que normalmente su hija le diría una cátedra sobre la necesidad de comer en horarios apropiados.

—¿Hoshi? ¿Pasa algo cariño?

—No es nada.

—Sabes que a pesar de no verte sé que tienes la cara de cachorro perdido ¿No es así? ¿Dime que está mal?

—Es tonto.

—Déjame a mí decidir si es tonto.

—Sera la primera vez.

—¿?

—Que no estarás para mi cumpleaños.

Desde el día que Hoshi nació hizo la promesa de estar con ella todos sus cumpleaños. En 19 años no había faltado a esa promesa. Llegado tarde tal vez, pero nunca faltó. Este año no sería la excepción, no que ella lo tuviera que saber. Sería una sorpresa.

—Lo siento estrella, ojalá hubiese otra manera.

—Lo se papá, pero una chica siempre puede desear. Te amo. Me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde.

—Cuídate estrella. Te amo

* * *

**4 días después. Aeropuerto Internacional Narita. **

Abrió su teléfono para encontrar múltiples llamadas perdidas y mensajes de su sobrina Yuzuki Yashiro. Iba a escucharlos cuando el teléfono volvió a timbrar.

—Kuon-ojisan

—¿Qué sucede Yuzuki? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con urgencia al escuchar la sirena.

—Es Hoshi… Hubo un accidente. Estamos de camino al hospital…

Y antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, cortó la llamada. Obligándose a encontrar la salida más rápida. Mientras el mundo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor.

* * *

Yuzuki Yashiro (25 años) Manager de Hoshi e hija de Yashiro


	17. Primeros encuentros

Trauma entrante.

El joven doctor se levantó y camino hacia la entrada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mujer 19 años, caída mientras realizaba una acrobacia, posible fractura.

Al abrir la puerta de la ambulancia se encontró con una furiosa y hermosa paciente gritando a la chica a su lado.

—¡¿LLAMASTE A PAPÁ?! ¿Sabes que va a enloquecer? ¿Para qué molestarlo? Es solo un brazo roto. Además no es como si pudiese hacer nada desde el otro lado del mundo.

—¡Oh! Hoshi, veras Kuon Oji, acababa de llegar al aeropuerto cuando lo llame. Se suponía que fuese una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—Genial, no veré el fin de esto. Tienes idea cuantas veces me repitió que usara un doble.

—Las mismas que yo.

—Disculpen —dijo el médico aclarándose la garganta— tenemos una herida que tratar.

Hoshi reparó en el atractivo doctor de cabellera azabache y ojos verdes mirándola fijamente y su rostro pasó por 10 tonos diferentes de rojo de la mezcla de diferentes emociones la principal de ellas vergüenza.

.

* * *

Gracias mil por los comentarios


	18. De padre furioso e hija manipuladora

Su culpa, no veía mucha televisión. Tampoco estaba al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos del mundo del entretenimiento, pero cuando vio al hombre rubio a punto de matarlo si no le informaba sobre su hija inmediatamente lo reconoció. Su hiperactiva y brillante paciente no era otra que la hija del famoso Hizuri Kuon.

—Señor Hizuri, —habló tratando de mantener la compostura, el hombre era bastante intimidante— su hija está bien, solo tiene una fractura en el brazo. Una acrobacia que salió mal. En un par de meses estará como nueva.

Vio al hombre pasarse las manos entre los cabellos y relajarse un poco. Recorrieron un par de pasillos hasta llegar donde su paciente terminaba de llenar algunos papeles.

—Papá —la escuchó llamarlo dedicándole una brillante sonrisa— mientras él la envolvía en un abrazo.

—¡Dios! Me voy por un par de meses y cuando regreso lo primero que me encuentro es que estas en el hospital. ¿Quieres matarme antes de tiempo?

—Vamos papá. Estoy bien —dijo girando— ¿ya ves?, perfecta. Solo un pequeño accidente en la filmación.

—Si es así —dijo mientras su aura se tornaba oscura— me puedes explicar ¿porque no usaste a tu doble?

—¡Ah!... Veras… Te amo papi —dijo antes de salir huyendo de la habitación.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para esto.

El joven médico a su lado sonrió.

—¿Kuon? —preguntó otro médico mucho mayor mientras se acercaba.

—Nakahara-sensei —saludó el aludido.

—¿Está todo bien? No recuerdo…

—Si —se apresuró a decir— es mi hija, tuvo un pequeño accidente, pero ya está bien gracias al Dr. Hiryū.

—Me alegro escuchar que no fuera de gravedad, supongo que nos veremos en la próxima. Ahora si me disculpan debo continuar.

Permanecieron en silencio, el joven doctor repasando las implicaciones de ese encuentro y Kuon mirando a su hija reír con Yuzuki a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Es malo? —preguntó el joven doctor.

Él, pudo decidir no responderle, después de todo no era de su incumbencia, por eso la respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Lo es —dijo con una sonrisa triste, sin apartar la vista de su hija.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—No y nunca se debe enterar.

El futuro le demostraría a Sasuke Hiryū que algunos secretos son muy duros de guardar y algunas promesas imposibles de romper.


	19. La entrada del otro

Y fue a los 21 años de su hija, que su tranquilidad acabo…

Todo empezó cuando de repente un día comenzó a hablar de un tal Sasuke. Sus conversaciones cada vez giraban con más y más frecuencia alrededor del sujeto. Eso era sin duda un mal augurio.

No supo cuan malo era hasta el día que ella lo trajo a casa.

No podía detener la sonrisa brillante que tanto asustara a Kyoko en sus días… O era eso o retorcer el cuello del susodicho en cuestión.

La verdad sea dicha. Su hija era de él y punto.

Nunca nadie sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No importaba lo muy bien educado, correcto, caballeroso, bromista o amable que fuera. No importaba si era médico o cirujano o lo que quiera que fuese.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón viendo a su hija reír y sus ojos brillar. Ella era feliz y quería compartir esa felicidad con él. Y aquí estaba él comportándose como un hombre de las cavernas.

Pronto se encontró riendo con ellos, compartiendo anécdotas mientras veía esas muestras sutiles de alegría y confianza cuando hablaban, la complicidad cuando sus manos se rozaban, las sonrisas que los dos se regalaban… Él, una vez tuvo todo eso... Pero de alguna manera cuando vio la forma en la que su hija miraba a este hombre con los mismos ojos que Kyoko una vez lo mirara a él, y la adoración con la que él la veía a ella, lo supo. Su hija no era únicamente suya y de una manera misteriosa por primera vez el pensamiento no le molestaba, aunque eso no evitó que lanzará una que otra amenaza por allí disfrazada de broma… Ya saben... Solo para estar seguro.


	20. Confidentes

**Confidentes**

**13 meses después.**

No eran buenas noticias. En su escenario, era la peor noticia que se podía recibir. Solo le quedaba la satisfacción que había hecho todo lo posible, peleado con uñas y garras.

Recorrió los familiares pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

—¿Hizuri-san?

—Buenas tardes Sasuke-san —dijo agarrándose con fuerza al soporte de la puerta.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y lo ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Cómo fue?

No necesitó respuesta. Las facciones del hombre frente a él lo delataban.

—Tiene que decirle Hizuri-san, Hoshi, merece saberlo. Y estoy seguro que con ella a su lado todo sería más llevadero.

—Un día cuando tengas hijos me entenderás.

—Ella nunca nos va perdonar. A usted por ocultárselo y a mí por no decírselo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé y no sabes lo agradecido y apenado que estoy de poner ese peso en tus hombros, sin embargo tengo un favor más que pedirte.


	21. Siempre seras mi niña

**Varias semanas después**

Sus idas al hospital se volvieron menos frecuentes, la mayor parte de su cuidado fue transferido a manos de Sasuke Hiryū.

Sus cuidados se habían reducido al control del dolor y tratamiento de los síntomas.

La puerta de su cuarto fue azotada abierta por su hija.

—¿No estás listo? —prácticamente gritó.

—Hey, ¿qué tal un 'hola papá, te extrañe'?

—Hola papá, te extrañe. Ahora fuera de la cama. ¿Lo prometiste recuerdas?

—Todo está listo.

—Bueno, ves a tomar un baño mientras termino de empacar la comida.

El resto del día lo pasaron de picnic a las afueras de Tokio como se había vuelto costumbre a través de los años. Algunas veces se sumergían en largas conversaciones, otras se sentaban en un tranquilo silencio mientras intentaban pescar en las orillas del riachuelo para terminar fracasando estrepitosamente y muchas más se reirían sin motivo aparente. Los dos amaban el aire libre.

Reparó en su hija, dormida con la cabeza en su regazo. Ella, había dejado de ser una pequeña oruga para convertirse en una bella mariposa.

Recordó con nostalgia la primera vez que la sostuvo en brazos, todas las noches en vela, las veces que la llevó en hombros.

Por ella, se convirtió en un experto organizador de fiesta de té y podía recitar los nombres de todas las princesas de Disney al derecho y al revés. Incluso ahora tenía habilidades de estilista.

También estuvieron todos los helados compartidos, las luchas con las comidas (por parte de ambos bandos), las cargadas a caballito, las humillaciones públicas a las que fue sometido por parte su hija, la primera vez que lo llamó llorando porque se le pinchó la llanta del auto (aunque él le había enseñado como cambiarla) y recordó ese día, él día no muy lejano en que con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas le mostró el anillo que descansaba en el anular de su mano izquierda. El mismo que había sido de su madre.

Entre risas, juegos y conversaciones, la noche pronto llegó.

—Gracias papá, ya sé que estoy toda crecida y todo lo demás, pero me encanta que aun podamos compartir tiempo juntos.

—No hay nada que agradecer, me hace feliz que aún tengas tiempo para tu viejo padre.

—Papá, que no estás viejo —dijo abrazándolo— además yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti.

—Te amo estrella. Siempre serás mi niña. Nunca lo olvides.

—Yo también te amo papá —dijo sonriendo mientras corría hacia el auto— de aquí al infinito.

Él dejo escapar una carcajada. Esa sin duda era su hija.

* * *

**NA. **Dos en un día. ¡yey!

Si sois de los que no quieren drama, ni lágrimas este es **el final**. Si deciden leer de aquí en más… Están advertidos. Aunque sería una pena que no lo hicieran :(


	22. La encomienda

**Encomienda**

**Dos semanas antes**

—En la escala de uno a diez ¿Qué tan malo es el dolor?

—Siete… Está empeorando.

—De acuerdo, voy a reajustar la medicación…

—…

—Hizuri-san, dígale la verdad, no me haga mentirle. Ella merece saberlo. Es injusto que por ahorrarle el daño, la prive de usted.

—No puedo. Ella, perdió a su madre muy pronto. Saber la verdad solo le rompería el corazón, además ya sabes lo que pasaría. Ella, dejaría toda su vida de lado, volvería a casa para estar conmigo, sufrirá cada vez que me vea preguntándose cuánto tiempo más nos queda. No quiero eso para ella.

—Esa es una decisión que ella tiene derecho a tomar.

—No, si puedo. Un día entenderás que un padre lo da todo con tal de proteger a un hijo.

—…

—Ahora, tengo algo para ti —dijo pasándole una caja—. Era de su madre.

—… No sé qué decir… ¿Cómo supo que lo estaba planeando?

Kuon, sonrió.

—Yo, una vez también estuve en tu lugar, además no eres muy buen actor que digamos.

—¿Tan trasparente soy?

—Para cualquiera que lo vea de afuera, sí. Para Hoshi, no. Es mi hija y la adoro pero su despiste no tiene fin… Aunque debo admitir ha sido entretenido de ver cómo has luchado tratando de pedirme su mano o las caras de terror que hacías.

Ambos hombres rieron.

—Cuando sepa la verdad no va a perdonarnos ni a usted ni a mí —dijo en tono más serio.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Tú serás el receptor de su ira y enojo cuando el dolor pase. Pero siempre debes recordar que ella te ama, lo veo en sus ojos. Ella se enojara como lo hacía su madre, luego entristecerá y eventualmente lo entenderá.

—Desearía poder hacer algo más.

—Haz hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Todo va a estar bien. Solo prométeme que cuidaras de ella.

—Siempre. Incluso cuando ella no quiera.

—Más te vale, porque ese, ahora es tu trabajo… Sasuke, necesito que hagas algo más por mí, cuando llegue el momento, entrégale esto por mí. Y gracias por todo, especialmente por respetar mi decisión aunque no la compartas.

* * *

**NA.** Gracias por las reviews y por seguir leyendo :)

Con este capitulo creo queda clara la situación. No voy a divagar sobre el tipo de enfermedad.. ¿por que? porque no se ni de medicina, ni de patología. Besitos


	23. Volverte a ver

**Recomendación musical: _Winter_. **Tema principal de **Mahoutsukai no Yoru **

Lo pueden encontrar en youtube watch?v=WtWowFZVAao

* * *

**...**

**Día ****presente.**

Esa noche con el corazón contento y las risas de su hija grabadas en su mente se fue a dormir.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Cuando despertó, pudo sentir la suavidad del pasto en su espalda, el cosquillear de las pequeñas hojas en sus manos, el dulce aroma que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera. Oyó los susurros que viajaban en el viento, que hablaban de la historia de una y muchas vidas. Hablaban de una historia de amor, de pena y de alegría.

Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azul decorado con nubes pasajeras que recreaban figuras y formas de su imaginación.

Recordaba este lugar… Su lugar mágico. Aquél que cambio sus vidas para siempre, era tal como lo recordaba, el canto de los pájaros, el olor a madera húmeda, las tibias caricias del sol, el sonido del agua dejando su huella sobre las piedras, alimentando la tierra.

Sintió el viento jugar con su cabello y acariciar su piel. Sintió felicidad, tranquilidad y paz.

—Kuon —… Esa voz... Esa dulce voz… Era una que jamás podría olvidar, una voz que todos los días anhelaba volver a escuchar.

Volteó y allí estaba ella. Hermosa, sonriente, perfecta.

Sintió su corazón brincarse un latido. Sus ojos dorados mirándolo con tranquilidad mientras su cabello azabache y su vestido eran mecidos por el viento.

Ella, le extendió su mano y él, soltó el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Y sonrió. Sonrió con toda la felicidad que le nacía del corazón. Con la felicidad de poder verla una vez más.

—Kyoko… Te he extrañado tanto.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo mucho más radiante.

—También te extrañé —dijo acariciando su mejilla y finalmente añadió— Bienvenido.

—Estoy en casa.


	24. Desde hoy el cielo brilla mas

**Advertencia:** Probablemente los haga llorar.

**Recomendación musical: **Higurashi - Setsunakute

watch?v=4-z7xlw5VNw

* * *

Una vez le pregunté a mi padre porque no se volvió a casar… Y aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando con una sonrisa triste, me respondió.

Porque aún amo a tu madre como si fuese el primer día…

Ella era una estrella en mi noche. Ella era luz donde yo era oscuridad…

Ahora les digo esto.

Estaba equivocado.

Él, nunca fue oscuridad…

Él, era todo para mí… Era mi luz, mi guía, mi maestro, mi consuelo… Mi lugar seguro al que siempre podía regresar. La estrella más brillante en el firmamento.

Él… Era mi padre…

No recuerdo a mi madre, pero la conozco.

La conozco por las historias de mis abuelos y la adoración que brillaba en sus ojos cuando hablaban de ella.

La conozco por la tía María que siempre me cuenta como era para ella una hermana mayor.

La conozco de las sonrisas y bromas de los tíos Yuki y Sho cuando alguien la menciona.

La conozco por la mirada tierna en los ojos de tía Kanae que solo aparece cuando habla de ella…

Pero más que nada, la conocí a través de los ojos de mi padre…

De su amor inmortal por ella.

Así que…

Mamá… Ahora es tu turno de cuidar de él.

Te amo papá.

Su voz se rompió, mientras las lágrimas caían una detrás de otra. Sujetando un par de calas. Una negra y una blanca. Una para la tumba de su madre y la otra para la de su padre.


	25. Mi pequeña estrella

**Mi pequeña estrella**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sin mirarlo—. Vete.

—Tu padre, me pidió que te entregara esto —dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

Ella lo ignoró, así que lo dejo en la mesa baja del café. Y se giró hacia la puerta. Ella aún necesitaba tiempo.

—¿Por qué?... —La escuchó preguntar—… Lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Detuvo su marcha y con una sonrisa triste le respondió.

—Se lo prometí a tu padre… Él tenía sus razones, tal vez no las compartía pero las respetaba.

—… ¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

—No lo sé. Solo me pidió que llegado el momento te lo hiciera llegar.

Con manos temblorosas levantó el sobre y lo abrió. Tomó la hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada en su interior.

**_Mi pequeña estrella,_**

Si estás leyendo esto, lo lamento, no pude cumplir mi promesa de vivir 200 años. No te culpes por no haberlo sabido, somos actores, si queremos ocultar algo es lo que mejor hacemos. Nunca quise que lo supieras porque lo único que siempre quise y me hizo feliz fue verte brillar. No quería ser el culpable de tus lágrimas.

El día que perdí a tu madre algo en mí se rompió, pero tu mi estrellita, fuiste la luz que iluminó mis días. Todos y cada uno de nuestros días juntos fueron una gran aventura. Te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor no sufras, porque yo no lo hago, ahora estoy con tu madre. Prometo iré a verte de vez en cuando.

Lamento no poderte llevar hasta el altar. Pero tienes que saber que estaremos allí, velando por ti. Y que ese día estaré caminando a tu lado.

Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, solo espero que no sea pronto. Vive una vida larga y feliz.

Sonríe, vive, ama, vuela. Con todo mi amor,

Papá.

* * *

**NA. **_Uno mas para el final. Gracias por los comentarios._


	26. Adiós

**Recuerdos**

Caminaba de la mano de Sasuke en una cálida tarde de primavera contemplando las flores de cerezo en todo su esplendor. Recordó épocas pasadas donde solo eran ella y su padre.

Sus hijos, Ren de 6 y Kyoko de 3, no muy lejos de allí reían y corrían entre la lluvia de flores.

—Lo extraño —dijo mirando la lluvia de pétalos en la que bailaban sus hijos—. Desearía que los hubiese conocido.

Sasuke, apretó su mano.

—Estaría orgulloso.

—Lo sé.

Miró con amor como Ren ayudaba a levantarse a su hermana que había tropezado con una rama y trataba de evitar que la chiquilla llorara.

—Sera mejor que vaya a asegurarme que esté bien —dijo Sasuke caminando hacia los niños.

Hoshi, no pudo evitar la sonrisa, Sasuke adoraba a sus hijos; pero Kyoko, sin duda era la luz de sus ojos y su talón de Aquiles. Con solo tres años ya lo manejaba a su antojo. Ren por su parte era la viva imagen de su abuelo con la personalidad seria y atenta de su padre.

Se dejó envolver por la calidez de la bella tarde de primavera y las flores que caían lentamente. Su mente llevándola por un camino de recuerdos ahora distantes.

Unos recuerdos llenos de besos, de sonrisas, de momentos únicos, irrepetibles e inolvidables. La trenzada de un cabello, un castillo de arena en la playa, un baile sobre sus pies, un desaguisado culinario, una sesión de maquillaje... Su padre siempre la hizo sentir como una princesa, su padre la ayudo a convertirse en la mujer que era… Y lo extrañaba. Ella era inmensamente feliz pero aún lo extrañaba y eso nunca cambiaría.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y la limpió suavemente con el revés de su mano, sintió el viento abrazarla y supo que él estaba allí junto a ella.

—Mami, mami, mira que lindas, están volando —vio a su hija correr hacia ella, señalando las flores.

Sonrió ante un recuerdo muy similar, donde ella interpretaba un papel diferente, donde era otro el que sostenía su mano.

—Si, son hermosos, como tú.

Kyoko, extendió sus brazos para que la cargara.

Con su hija en brazos se encaminó al lugar donde Ren y Sasuke las llamaban, donde el resto de su familia la esperaba.

_Papá, te extraño pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien y soy feliz._

_Gracias por todo tu amor, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Te amo_

_..._

* * *

**NA.** Gracias mil por darle la oportunidad a una historia diferente. Gracias por embarcarse conmigo en esta historia, perdonen las lágrimas que les pueda haber causado. Ha sido un largo y emocional recorrido. Me siento extrañamente triste de haber llegado al final. Me encantaría saber sus apreciaciones finales o de la historia en general. Gracias por los seguidores, por los favoritos. Especial agradecimiento a quienes estuvieron apoyándome desde el inicio. Ustedes saben quienes son.

Como nota final. El escenario para el final lo escogí porque los cerezos en flor me evocan el sentimiento de la que la vida es hermosa, pero efímera. Y qué somos como pequeñas flores danzando en el viento embelleciendo el mundo de otros.


End file.
